A love story to remember
by thaliaxluke
Summary: Lost and insecure, but they always found each other.
1. Chapter 1

Thalia stood in front of a black door with creepers covered around the wall. She searched for the knob and was able to open it easily. It has been 4 hours since her friend, Luke left, trying to find them some food. He told her not to go anywhere, or talk to anyone, but she didn't think it was necessary. The temptation of the scenery around her is too much. The last sunlight was able to show the dim light of the compass on top of the house. The house was located not far from New York city, so it's convenient for them to use as a hiding place. It's surrounded corn fields and far away from the public so they could be safe, but they haven't discovered what was inside this place. She tried to see if there was a flashlight in the backpack, as the house was dark inside. No hope finding her source of light, she walked in as the door slam behind her, startled every inches from her as it cut out the natural night light from the house.  
"Must be the wind" She thought. She continued to step closer inside, amazed by the size of it. The warehouse contain many shelves. Its humid oxidized the metal making everything seem old and ruined. A small lamp hanging from the ceiling that help this darkness brighter. There was a stair lead to the second floor, but she decided not to come up there. Lots of shelves and racks that looked like they were ready to fall. Thalia walked by a room, with newspaper scrambled outside the way. She walked in, hearing the crunches of the paper under her boots. Inside there are a table, black wooden one with random papers and files, a broken chair and a wallpaper in the room looked like it was ripped off by someone. The window overlooking the back garden. She stared at her unclear reflection, but the only thing she can see clearly is her blue electric eyes. Her nose was all freckles and her spiky black hair nearly cover her face that she had to brush them out .She scanned through the piles of paper on the desk but everything was so dusty. Finally, Thalia managed to see the letters on the newspapers. There were pictures and news about accidents that happened years ago. Volcano, earthquakes, burned forests,... She looked around the room, didn't know what she was searching for. The backpack on her back was getting heavy so she took it down on the table, didn't mind the dirty and dusty table. All of sudden, a squeaky sound attracted her attention. She startled as she looked around, questioned herself where did the sound came from. She had a bad feeling about this, but she decided to see where it came from. As the sound came up for the second time, louder and that was when she saw a shadow passed.

"Who's there?" She was disappointed that there were someone here. "Hello?" She glanced around again, but there was nobody. Her curious made her wondered what was up in the second floor, maybe the sound was from upstairs. Her hand on the banister, she slowly stepping up, half worried about the danger but half relief that nobody was here. The crumbling staircase seem to move a little when she took the first step. Based on the old of this place, she afraid the stairs will fall down. Thalia let herself walked nearer to the dark, not knowing what was around her. She scanned her hands to look for the switches, if they even have one. She leaned her back on the wall, find her way to go in the dark. The squeaky sound appeared again, but this time it's louder. Thalia knew she was near, so she walked faster. The room at the end of the hall almost made her trip. The light came from the small window light up the room for a bit. She saw a small bed, again, with scratches in the bedhead. The dust flew in the air looking like stardusts, but the humid climate just bothered her, especially the horrible smells. Suddenly, someone or- something, grabbed her by the legs and tried to pull her in the darkness. She screamed, even though she knew no one would hear her. She tried to get away from it, but she was too weak. It drag her on the floor, despite her attempt of stopping. She tapped the pockets in her jeans and jacket trying to find something as she feel the cold of the metal on her hand. A knife. Quickly moved, she stabbed it, then stood up quickly and ran into the other side hoping she would find a way out. She turned back to the room, slam the door behind her and quickly blocked the door with the bed. She could feel the door was cracking as the monster trying its power to open the door. Finally, knowing it couldn't hold for long, she rushed herself at the end of the room, with her knife on her shaking hand, ready to fight. The size of the monster was the size of a room, so when it came in, the floor crumbled. The lights were out but its eyes, a flat cluster of flat black eyes located on its forehead glowed in the dark with the intention of killing her. The monster seem to smell her fear as it smirked while looking at Thalia's weapon.  
"There is no use, little girl" The monster laugh satisfy, stepping closer to her. It was craving for her life, for her blood. She scrambled through the end of the room, but it was faster than her. The monster grabbed her by her feet as it pulled back to its side.  
"Thalia?" A boy voice shouted behind the monster. His eyes was bright as he looked very muscular with his blond hair covered his face. The monster turned back, eyes widen at the blond haired boy.  
"Another one" The monster eyes glowed as it licked its mouth.  
"What a surprise" It left Thalia behind like she wasn't a thread, it walked toward the boy, a smirk on its face. Thalia pressed her lips worriedly.  
"Luke, no" Thalia screamed when she saw the monster was walking to her friend, Luke. The boy took out a sword, made by special celestra bronze. Luke found this while he was running away with Thalia. He thought it's the most useful thing in the world, although it's hard to carry around. Whenever he stab the sword in a monster, it turned into dust. The handle was decorated with patterns and Greeks letters. It made the monster took a step back when it saw Luke's sword.  
"The weapon is powerful" The monster said "but it will be useless if you don't know how to use it" Thalia could swear that the monster grinned at her.  
"Back off" Luke shouted " I know how to use this, believe it or not" His face harden, there was no fear in his eyes. Thalia used her strength she had left to stand up, her hands were shaking.  
"Stay away from him" She shouted, prepared to stab her knife onto its back. The monster screamed but the injured didn't hurt it much. The monster began to change its attention to her, with anger and hunger. Luke was surprised but he is quickly thought, so he raises his sword after it hit Thalia, throwing her far away.  
"No" Luke shouted as the monster fell down, its eyes closed. Soon, its body turned into dust as the wind blew it away. He ran to her when she was unconscious. He shook her shoulder, shouting for her name. His heart was racing as he laid her down the floor. She slowly moved her eyes, but she could barely talk, or moved. Luke gave a sigh of relief. He laid down next to her, too tired to think anything. He was still having his backpack, with food and supplies for them. He took the backpack, glancing at Thalia. Her hair was a mess, her jacket was covered with dust and her jeans were ripped with scratches. He carefully took the bandage from his bag, cleaned the wounds on her forehead. Thalia was able to get up, her eyes blinking, looking down at her boots, avoiding Luke.  
"Feeling better?" He gave her a bottle of was too tired to answer, slowly took it from his hand and drink the cold water. She felt so much better, feeling the fresh water flowing down her throat. She can't help but feeling guilty, for this was all her fault. If she stayed, maybe this wouldn't happen, or not. Luke still looking at her, but she looked away, trying to avoid his eyes.  
"I'm... sorry" Thalia cleared her throat as the words just came out. "I should have... wait for you" She can heard herself quivered.  
"It wasn't your fault" Luke sighed, shaking his head "I shouldn't have left you here alone" He began to clean the sword, wiping away the sticky slimes on the sword and stair at the dust, what was left of the monster. The night was dark cold, even if the house was pretty warm. Thalia laid her back onto Luke's, her hair was messy but she didn't care. The quiet pervaded around her, she felt sleepy, but didn't want to close her eyes. After a while, she found herself extremely tired and Luke seems to notice.  
"Get some sleep"He whispered. "It has been a tough night, Thals. Don't worry, i will guard for the night" He comforted her. Thalia has never felt safer, so she laid down on the floor next to where Luke was sleeping, closed her eyes. Luke pulled the strand of hair that covered her face, lightly sighed. He sat there, his hand on the sword, he started to think about their first met. He was full of hatred, found no escape but running from home. His mother just made him sick, not to mention his dad abandoned him. So when the time came, he packed his stuffs and left. The first time he ran into the monster was a year ago, when he didn't know what he was capable of. He didn't think he could survive in the fight, but somehow his instinct helped him through. Everyday past, he has nightmares of the fights he had. He was thankful that fate had led him to Thalia, an broken girl who was lost, scared and angry. He knew Thalia was having the same pain as he, and a coincident that both of them were attacked by monsters. It's a horrible way to live, but they are glad they had each other. Ever since then, he just wanted for them to find a safety home. He looked at Thalia, this little girl that is so strong and brave that he admired her so much. Knowing he had to be the leader, he always afraid something will hurt her. Luke found himself lying next to her, although he can't sleep, he just laid there, waiting for the sun to rise.

The sunshine peek through the window door, lighten up the dusty and quietly room. Luke woke up by the pain in his body, slowly yawned, stretched his muscles. He looked beside him to find Thalia, but she wasn't there. His sleepily eyes wide open as he looked around the find his friend.  
"Thalia?". He shouted around the room, maybe loud enough to be able to hear from around the house. No answer. He grabbed his backpack quickly before he ran out of the room, worried quiet sound around the area made Luke became worrier than ever. He questioned, if Thalia was attacked, he would have heard her. He closed the door behind him, plunged himself outside the back garden. The garden was beautifully surrounded with flowers and green grasses. Instead of being neglected, the garden looked lively than ever. The flowers is still blooming and the birds was singing somewhere in the trees. He found this view very weird since this place was abandoned and the feeling of something was wrong filled himself. He walked through the garden, looking at everything strangely. Out of no where, a woman in black came up from the bushes. She looked middle-age, but her face was pretty and fresh. Her hair was covered with a black big hood, and she was tall. Luke was still standing there, looked curiously at the woman as he found some familiar to someone he knew. The woman didn't say anything, she just slowly come closer to Luke and brushes his blond hair with her fingers. Luke didn't move, not just because he like it, but it's because he afraid she will do something to him. She hinted a smile on her face, took off her hood revealing the blond curly hair. Every logs of her hair are curly like the waves, and her blue eyes were so deep that she can see through him. She came to Luke, smiling warmly and sweet, but Luke didn't feel it. The more he looked at her, the more he worry about his friend.  
"I see you are looking for your friend" As the woman noticed, she slightly whispered but Luke could hear it. "Don't worry, i'm not hurting her". She puts her hand on his shoulder but he refused. A scowl appeared at the woman stood back, rolled her eyes.  
"Oh heroes, why do they all hate me?"  
"Excuse me?". Luke's confused face chuckled her.  
"Where's my manner, i'm Calypso, by the way". She offered her hand. He glanced at her and back to her hand, finally he sighed.  
"You know where my friend is" He concludes. "Tell me" His blue eyes glowed as his hope came back.  
Calypso folds her arms, chuckling shaking her head.  
"Young boy, you don't need her! All you need is for me to help you"  
"Help me?" He raised an eyebrow. "With what?"  
Calypso grinned "With your future, of course"  
"Is it have anything to do with my friend?"  
"Thalia Grace, of course she is. Actually, she is the reason why your future fall apart" Calypso ended with a curious look. "How much does she mean to you?"  
Luke was shocked after question, still, he didn't sure how to answer beside the fact that he has been with her for so long. Seeing the long pauses, Calypso smiled, simply nodded, like she knew what he would answer. She was about to leave, but Luke stopped her, anger in his eyes as his voice sounded threatened.  
"You haven't told me where's Thalia" He stood across her path.  
"You will have to find out yourself, if all you wanted was her. Remember, hero, I did warn you about what's coming" .Calypso didn't move, instead she pushed Luke away, gave him a cold look.  
"Oh, but if you change your mind, you can always ask for my help". She blinked at him, all the coldness were gone. And then it hit him, isn't Calypso suppose to be at Ogygia... But he brushed that aside, now that Thalia was gone.

Thalia was waken up by the sound of wild animals. She felt the burn on her head and the cold ground she was lying on. She didn't realize where was she since the last thing she remembered was Luke. He was looking at her when she felt a sleep in the dark room. Is this a dream? She wondered, but the feel was so real that she knew she was in trouble, again. The feeling in her head was guilt, for worrying Luke. She didn't see anything but the mist. It nearly covered everything around her so she couldn't see anything, despite the daylight. She was too tired to think, so instead of wondering where she was, she tried to look for a way out. She continue to crawl as her leg was terribly wounded, and finally she touched on something. A wall. She kept walking with her hand on the wall, leading herself to somewhere she didn't knew. Soon, she reached the end of the wall, where she saw a light. It was blurbing in the mist but Thalia decided to follow it. She was able to stand on her feet, although she can't balance herself. The mist was thicker and thicker as she followed nearer and nearer the dim light. When she was close enough to touch it, the light dissapeared, and she realized the place. City park. How did she get here? She saw no one in the park, but the cars are still running. She sat on a bench, rest herself and sighed heavily. She opened her backpack and looked for a clue before she found a map. The map looked strange, as it wasn't a map of New York, or any country, obviously. Its places sounded weird but farmilliar. Each place has a sign and greek letters. It might lead me to somewhere. Maybe if lucky, it will lead to Luke. Thalia quickly figure out how the map worked. Its compass was the opposite to the real compass's maps, and the places were shown familiar, but with different purpose. What paid her attention was The Empire State building, said Olympian. Something told her not to go there now, as she gone to the first place she saw on the map.

Disclaimer: All hail Rick Riordan!If you hate my story or love it, please just comments so i can fix my fanfiction better


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own anything.

The evening was her favorite time of the day. When the sunset came, Thalia felt like she could let go her sorrows and memories.

The sunlight shined across the door. Thalia and Luke, they were both sitting on the ground. Luke was just cam back from his trip, bringing back food. She didn't know if it's Thalia's birthday, but he looked normal. Maybe he didn't remember. The two groceries bags lying next to them hold bars of snickers, Luke's favorite. Thalia had never told she likes chocolate so Luke didn't take any other candies.  
"I have something for you." Luke let out his naughty chuckle, making Thalia super excited  
"What?" She hold her happiness down. Maybe it's more snickers. He slowly took out from the bag, something wrapped in a plastic bag carefully.  
"Happy birthday, Thals." His soft wish for her almost made her melt. But Luke didn't know she has liked him for so long, more then a friend.  
Thalia took off the bag, inside is a band T-shirt in her size that says "You are my chemical romance." Her favorite band. Luke's. Thalia could screamed loudly off excitement, but she managed to smile.  
"Thanks Luke" She hold the shirt in her arms. "It's perfect."

She was on a bus, not really crowded one, running toward the skyline. It dropped her near by as she ran, with the fear it might be closing at this hour. Arriving , Thalia saw a man blocking tourists, was going to lock dow the gate.  
"Wait". Thalia said to him. She tried not to make herself too desperate, despite the frown on the man's face.  
"It's closing time, i'm sorry" He didn't look sorry at all, but his face was serious. Thalia sighed turning herself to the road. She glances at a family with two kids, a boy and a girl smilling at their parents. She deserved to have a childhood, but also thankful for finding a true friend-Luke. Even though she has been taken away from him, Thalia determind to reunite with him again. Glancing her eyes around the area, she spotted a row of bushes surrounded the sight seeing. Possitive that the gate keeper has probably gone home or something, she sneaked through it and climbed over the fence. Thalia took a final look to see if anyone saw her until she made her way to a balcony. The sky is now covered with the color blue and stars and all she heard was traffic. She's standing in a wide space, decorated with flowers around to attract tourists. Under neath the balcony is water freezing.  
"Hello?" A strange voice coming from behind making Thalia startled. She thought of every reasons to deny the fact she was sneaking in without permission.  
"Sorry i was lost and the gate keeper locked me insi-" Thalia wasn't able to finish her sentence when she saw a boy. He had curly hair and hazel eyes. She wasn't suppose to feel this surprised but there's something about him that creeped her. The boy didn't say anything, he just shook his head and pointed at the water below. He nodded and pulled her far away from it.  
"There's a sea monster there. Don't wake them up." He said carefully.  
"What? How can-" The boy nodded, explained how he was a demigod too, coming here by follow his father signs. He mentioned he sneaked in too, and that he was a son of Hermes. Just like Luke, she thought.  
"One question" Thalia said shortly, she didn't want to be interrupted again. "Why did your father lead you here?" She sighed as the boy shook his head again motioned his hand.  
"No clue, but he mentioned i need to look for a map, and that i was going to need this" He took out his compass. " And i'm Josh, by the way, Josh Copperman."  
"Thalia Grace" Thalia offered her hand. She remembered about her map, so she took it out, showing it to Josh.  
"Is this it?" Thalia opened the magical map, and noticed a compass was drawn onto the map, looking exactly what Josh is holding in his hand. They both looked at each other in supprise.  
"So are you guys from there too?" He suddenly asked, researching the map. His hand was carefully touching it, like he's afraid it's going to ripe.  
"Where?" Thalia furrowed her eyebrows. She /was/ wondering where did the boy came from.  
"Camp Half-Blood." He shrugged. Before Thalia hot a chance to figure where was the place, the ground started to shake. Not like an earthquake, but more of a heavy-stepping by a large man. It crumbled the ground's surface and almost making Josh felt. Knowing something went wrong, Thalia took out her dagger as she saw the boy took out a sword, celestial bronz of course.  
"Nice sword" Josh complimented. He suddenly looked like a warrior to her, now that she noticed. His hoodie revieled a silver armer when Thalia only wore her T-shirt and jacket. The Thalia figured out that it's not the ground that shaking, but the water. The reflection of the moon was ruined by waves of water. Above raised a snake-skinned monster with the sharpest teeths. She growled looking as Josh seeing he's as amazed as she was. Somthing must awaken the sea monster, and Thalia wasn't happy to find out. The monster looked like a giant snake, with three eyes across its head and a tall body. The sky started to rain as she could hear the thunders roaming around, making this looked like a terrible scene.  
"The lockness monster!" Screamed Josh. He drew his sword around trying to scare the monster but it only angry it. Thalia felt useless that she didn't have a strong weapon enough to fight it. Her dagger was just a normal blade, no celestra bronz or special metal from acient greek. Maybe the monster can use it as a toothpick, Thalia thought. Carelessly thinking, Thalia didn't know that the creature has reach closer to her, grinding its sharp teeths in front of her. Thalia unfroze herself before it reached its head toward her, but she managed to dodge as her dagger went straight to the creature's eyes. The monster utter cried from the pain with an bleeding eye. Josh was supprised , he thought the girl can barely fight through the monster. If you were stab in the eyes, you'd probably get angry. In this case, it's different. The monster just simply dived back to the water, and everything sounded quiet again, except for the rain. Thalia kneeled down, her feet can't take it anymore. Every part of her body is exhausted. Josh was still standing not far from her, looked surprise.  
"Where did it go?" He said with his heavily breath, tempting to fall down the ground but he's afraid it's not the end. And he was right. The ground was shivering again, this time stronger.  
"And think we should run." Thalia said and she got back on her feet right after Josh's agreement. They used all of their's left energy to scramble everywhere that Thalia didn't manage to turn back. But she heard a growling from the monster, echoing in the place and Thalia has no weapon. She turned back, weakly look at the two huge figures. The last monster wasn't the Lockness monster. The new one is. She had thought they couldn't reach to her side, she's too far in the land. But it started to crawl onto the ground, breaking the rooftop that the bricks crumbled but not falling to blocking the way of the monsters. A giant snake and the Lockness monster-Thalia thought. How can they survive?  
"Thalia?" Josh called back to make sure he isn't the only person who saw this. His hands were just like her, they couldn't move. They just waited for the monsters to walk nearer and nearer as they knew there's no use if they ran. The blood dropped from the monster's eye was covering the dirt, smelling badly. Thalia looked over as Josh with an expression "What should we do?" and before he could answer that, the giant tail of the snake snapped Josh off the ground quickly. Thalia didn't see him moving, but she knew running to him is like running to death. Josh's spear was lying right next to her so she grabbed it by the hand, drawing it across the monsters.  
"That's right, just go near and i'll kill you, the same way i did with your eyes." That may scare the snake as it turned a step back thinking. She had think of every options, summon lightning and cause an explode? That might be an idea but there're two of them, and they are too big to be killed just by a few lightning bolts. What should she do? Before Thalia could decide, Josh's body glowed. He was lift in the air-the action reminds her of Zeus-and disappeared. The two monsters just turned around the water and disappeared too. What in Tartarus just happened? Is this all a dream? A vision? Thalia walked to the water, everything looked like ruins from the ancient. She looked down and saw her horrible reflection. Messy spikey hair all over her face, her eyes shines reminding her of Luke. Luke! Thalia remembered why she was here. She opened the map again and saw the next destination. A mountain? She looked closer at the words "Mount Rushmore".


End file.
